In recent years, portable electronic devices have thinned down and the design of optical imaging lens could no longer meet the demand for compact devices. Decreasing the dimensions of an optical lens while maintaining good optical performance might not be achieved simply by scaling down the lens. Rather, these benefits may be realized by improving other aspects of the design process, such as by varying the material used for the lens or adjusting the assembly yield. Moreover, maintaining good optical performance is also desired. Therefore, the design of the optical imaging lens should match up with the demand for slim design of current electronic devices while maintaining good optical performance that is also the industry's goal.
Achieving these advancements may entail overcoming unique challenges, even when compared to designing improvements for traditional optical lenses. However, refining aspects of the optical lens manufacturing process that result in a lens that meets consumer demand and provides upgrades to imaging quality continues to be a desirable objective for industries, governments, and academia.